


Der K9-Hund

by ILoveGregLestrade



Category: Sherlock BBC
Genre: Greg hat einen Hund, Other, irgendwann muss man loslassen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveGregLestrade/pseuds/ILoveGregLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An einem gemütlichen Abend mit seinem treuen Vierbeiner erinnert sich Greg an die Geschichte die hinter ihrem Zusammenleben steckt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der K9-Hund

Es war ein schöner Winterabend, an welchem dicke, fluffig aussehende Schneeflocken fielen und Greg Lestrade, ein Detective Inspector aus New Scotland Yard, mit seinem Deutschen Schäferhund Arthur auf dem Wohnzimmerboden saß und ein Glas Rotwein trank und dem züngelnden Feuer im kleinen Kamin zusah. Liebevoll strich er dem Rüden durchs Fell, welcher ihn daraufhin mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen ansah und Greg sich die Geschichte zurückrief, die sie beide auf eine tragische Art und Weise zusammengebracht hatte.

...

„Schießen Sie endlich, oder der Typ entkommt uns endgültig!!!!”  
Die geschrienen Befehle machten die Arbeit der Beamten nicht einfacher und somit wurde die Hektik nur noch größer. Ein paar Hundeführer bekamen den Befehl, dem Täter auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg zu folgen und ihn festzunehmen. Auch wenn der Täter ein ordentliches Tempo vorgelegt hatte, dauerte es nicht lange bis die Hunde den Mann umzingelt hatten und ihre Besitzer es ihnen wenig später gleichtaten. Doch bevor sie den Mann dazu bringen konnten die Waffe wegzulegen, eröffnete er das Feuer mit seiner MP5 auf sie und verletzte drei der fünf Beamten tötlich.  
Nur wenige Sekunden später ging er mit einer Kugel im Kopf auf den Boden, als danach aus dem kleinen Waldstück vor ihnen auf sie und ihre vierbeinigen Kollegen geschossen wurde.  
Diesen Angriff überlebte keiner der anwesenden Beamten und nur zwei Hunde konnten gerettet werden, wobei einer aufgrund seiner schweren Verletzungen eingeschläfert werden sollte. Es war der dreijährige Arthur. Doch Greg hatte großes Mitleid mit dem Hund und fand es ungerecht das er sterben sollte, nur weil er im Namen des Gesetzes gehandelt hatte. Also ging er zu der zuständigen Tierärztin und sagte ihr, dass er sich dem Hund annehmen würde und sämtliche der anfallenden Kosten für die anstehenden Operationen übernehmen würde. Ein wenig verdutzt hatte die Frau ihn damals angesehen, ihn aber dennoch zusammen mit Arthur in die Tierklinik gefahren und dort alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um den tapferen Rüden zu retten, was letztenendes auch funktioniert hatte.

...

Greg seufzte. Das ganze war jetzt schon 8 Jahre her, und Athur war mittlerweile ein alter Junge geworden. Es war langsam eine Frage der Zeit geworden, wie lange er noch zu leben hatte. Aber das, was sicher war, war die Tatsache das er seine letzten Jahre bei dem Menschen verbracht hatte, der ihn am meisten liebte. Und das war ein großes Geschenk das selbst mancher Mensch nicht einmal in seinem Leben erhalten würde.

-Ende-


End file.
